


Adorable Laughter

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cuddles, Cutenes, M/M, Tickling, ticklish servamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed attempt of waking Kuro, Mahiru finds a way to wake the servamp, while also learning a cute secret about him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Laughter

As the sunlight shone through the curtains of Mahiru’s room, the young Eve rose from his bed, and stretched. Feeling his muscles crack, Mahiru slowly got up from the warmth of his covers, and opened the curtains more to see the bright blue sky outside. Smiling, he walked towards the door of his room, and decided to try and wake his vampire Kuro. Making his way to the living room, Mahiru became aware that the vampire left the television on again. Sighing, Mahiru stood in front of the television, looking down at the sleeping servamp.

“Kuro?” Mahiru called out, turning off the television, and laying the remote on the table beside the couch. Frowning when Kuro didn’t respond, Mahiru got closer to the vampire, and brushed the light blue hair from his face. Even though the servamp slept all the time, the dark circles under his eyes never seemed to leave his eyes. “Kuro! Wake up! We got things to do today!”

The servamp still didn’t respond, and Mahiru felt his anger slowly rising. Gritting his teeth, Mahiru gently knocked the vamp’s head. The servamp stirred a little, but other then that, not much of a reaction. Shaking his head, the Eve groaned, and shook his servamp’s shoulders. Kuro let out a groan, and tried to turn over, which made Mahiru sigh in annoyance. Keeping the servamp on his back, the Eve climbed over and sat on the other’s hips. Kuro groaned again, and opened his eyes slightly.

“Mahiru…what?” He mumbled out, yawning. Mahiru frowned at him, which made Kuro winse slightly. Leaning up a little more, Kuro noticed the television was off, and the sun was shining. Yawning again, Kuro closed his eyes, and leaned back down. “Why are you waking me up this early? This is animal abuse.”

Rolling his eyes, Mahiru frowned when he noticed Kuro closing his eyes again. Thinking of something to keep the lazy vamp awake, the brunette grabbed the bluenette’s sides and squeezed. Kuro’s red eyes shot open, and a quiet gasp left his lips. Mahiru’s eyes widened too, as the servamp and the Eve stared each other down. A devious smile crossed Mahiru’s face while Kuro felt a nervous chill crawl up his spine. Feeling the brunette’s fingers start to knead his sides, Kuro bit his lip, and squirmed uncomfortably.

“What’s wrong Kuro?” Mahiru asked deviously, watching as panic flew through the bluenette’s red eyes. Grinning, Mahiru dug into the servamp’s sides a little harder, and Kuro let out a huff that almost sounded like quiet laughter. “Was that a laugh I heard?”

“M-Mahiru….” Kuro huffed out, trying hard not to laugh. His laugh was embarrassing, and to be honest, Kuro never laughed in centuries. He couldn’t even remember the last time he laughed. Shaking his head, Kuro brought his hands up, and covered his mouth. “D-don’t….Too t-tired.”

Laughing a little, Mahiru knead his fingers up Kuro’s sides to his ribs. Kuro whined through his hands, which enchouraged the brunette even more. Massaging the bluenette’s ribs, Mahiru watched as the servamp twitched, and his hands tensed at his mouth. He noticed Kuro’s body beginning to tremble from held back laughter, which made him want to hear it even more. Kuro felt Mahiru’s fingers begin to rise near his armpits, which made his whole body tense, and his eyes to water.

“M-Mahiru…not t-there,” Kuro whined through his hands. Laughing at his tone, Mahiru paused his soft tickling, to watch as Kuro’s breathing hitched every few breaths. Kuro opened his teary eyes to look at his Eve with a look of hope. Mahiru smiled softly, and cupped the bluenette’s cheek. Blushing slightly, Kuro watched as Mahiru’s face blushed as well. “Please…stop,” Kuro whispered.

Mahiru bit his lip. He knew that Kuro was almost at the limit, and he really wanted to hear the vamp’s laugh, so he quickly decided to go quick. Letting go of Kuro’s cheek, Mahiru spider tickled his way back down from Kuro’s armpits, making the servamp buck his hips up slightly with a shocked little giggle. Hearing the giggle, Mahiru quickly wiggled his fingers between every bone of Kuro’s ribs, down his sides, and when they massaged the dip in the servamp’s hips, Kuro threw his head back, as a forced smile etched itself on his face. 

“N-no, can’t d-deal!” Kuro wheezed out, and when Mahiru heard quiet laughs escaping the bluenette’s lips, he couldn’t believe his ears. Kuro thrashed, squirmed, and thrusted his hips. Light childlike laughter left Kuro’s mouth as light tears made their way down his cheeks. Mahiru stared at the forced smile on his servamp’s face. It was different, but it made the teen think about wanting to see it more. “M-Mahiru…n-nohohohoho more!”

Mahiru felt Kuro’s hands wrap around his wrists as he tried to stop the digging in the dips of his hips. When the brunette felt the grip grow slack, he gave one last squeeze to the bluenette’s hips before stopping his tickling, and just laying his hands on Kuro’s tummy. Breathing in, and out, Kuro opened his teary eyes to look at his Eve, who was smiling softly at him Feeling an embarrassed blush stain his cheeks, Kuro looked down at Mahiru’s hands lying on his stomach.

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked, watching as the servamp’s gaze left his. Noticing the blush stained on his cheeks, Mahiru frowned, and laid down softly on top of Kuro. The servamp tensed, but his red eyes met brown again. Mahiru traced the dark circles under Kuro’s eyes which made him close one eye. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed. You’re laugh is adorable, how come I never heard it before?”

“B-because,” Kuro started, but stopped when he ran over his Eve’s sentence in his head. He just called a part of him adorable. Mahiru watched as a blush rose from the vamp’s neck, all the way to his ears. Chuckling, Mahiru laid his head on Kuro’s chest, letting his eyes fall shut. “It’s embarrassing….my laugh…it sounds too…babyish.”

“Hmmm….” Mahiru thought, wrapping his arms slowly around Kuro’s neck, and snuggling him closer. When Kuro’s chin was lying on his head, Mahiru sighed out, feeling really comfortable in this moment then he ever did before. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed Kuro. You sound so much happier when you laugh, and all because it sounds childlike, shouldn’t stop you. I love your laugh, and I wish I can hear more of it.”

Kuro thought over what Mahiru’s words, and sighed. Wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s waist, Kuro rubbed his cheek over the teen’s soft brown hair. Mahiru hummed when he felt that, and lightly kissed Kuro’s neck. Kuro purred, and when Mahiru stopped moving, Kuro looked down at the Eve in his arms. Mahiru’s eyes were closed, and the boy’s breath evened out. He knew that Mahiru fell asleep.

“I swear,” Kuro whispered out, carefully sliding down more to get comfortable. Hugging Mahiru a little harder, Kuro closed his eyes, as a soft smile graced his face. “You’re going to be the death of me. Can’t deal.”


End file.
